


... и на склонах Синогавы зацветут подснежники

by jie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie/pseuds/jie
Summary: Кровь к крови, прах к праху. Все едино. Все цело,- шепчет Пустое Ничего, кругами на водной глади и только галька хрустит под подошвой грязных ботинок.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для феста «the best:spring» группы EXO | FANFICTION | the best (http://vk.com/exo_fanfiction_the_best)
> 
> плейлист:  
> https://vk.com/tlpjie?w=wall-79662730_34

(не бечено)

Тихо.

Последние четыре дня в лесу все время так. Ни шума холодного ветра, ни скрипа веток старых пихт и елей, чьи пушистые колючие макушки взмывают высоко в небо. Не слышно даже своих шагов, когда тяжелая подошва ботинок опускается на землю устеленную опавшими иголками.

Все пространство словно в вакууме. Крышка закрыта, гвозди вбиты — ты в ловушке. Куда бежать и как выбраться из неё неизвестно.

Тишина.

Она давит на сознание, обволакивая его тугим плотным пузырем, выпивает всю душу до дна. Рвет её на лоскуты и дерет, дерет, дерет…

Куски маленькие, куски большие, один к другому, другой к третьему, кровь к крови, прах к праху, а ты не понимаешь, что над головой три метра промерзшей земли, а могильные черви начали свой пир. Хотя гнить эта туша начала ещё до того, как её положили в уютный деревянный ящик.

Воздух тяжелый, влажный, с привкусом сырости и разбухшей от влаги древесины. Дышать трудно — где-то рядом трясина — разглядеть что-то из-за тумана ещё тяжелей. Пять метров максимум, а дальше видимость на нуле.

Идти на охоту в тайгу в середине декабря, когда дорогу заметает снегом — самоубийство, Ифань предупреждал Сехуна, но он, конечно же, не послушал старшего. За что и поплатился.

Куст шипшины смягчил падение с дерева и Се легко отделался: правый глаз залило кровью из рассеченной брови, все тело ныло, а мелкие ссадины на лице жгло огнем. Главное, что все кости целы и голова на месте, хоть ею Хун хорошо приложился, когда его выкатило с горки к каменистому берегу маленькой речушки.

Вокруг тишина.

Лес давно уже спит и не реагирует на нарушителя.

Сехун медленно бредет вдоль небольшого ручейка, вниз по течению. Голова гудит, правое ухо заложило и сфокусировать взгляд тяжело, но О все равно продолжает идти — шаг, ещё один.

Под подошвой грязных сапог хрустит галька. Мелкая крошка снега сыпется за шиворот.

Нужно проверить ловушки. Если ему повезло, то парочка рябчиков должны были попасться в хитрые сети.

Четыре дня.

Четыре дня как Сехун носится по лесу, будто горный козел, в поисках дичи, но все безрезультатно. Ни белки, ни зайца, даже мелкой полевки — ничего не попалось за эти чертовы четыре дня.

Се сплевывает горькую слюну с привкусом крови и тихо проклинает Ифаня, предвкушая, как тот будет ругаться, когда младший вернется в поселок. Мало того, что он ослушался Ву, так ещё и вернется с пустыми руками.

Внезапный шум отрезвляет сознание и Сехун инстинктивно падает, плотнее прижимаясь к гальке. Брезентовая ткань плащ-палатки спасает от влаги, но от земли все равно тянет холодом, так что шея покрывается гусиной кожей. Се сильнее сжимает челюсти, чтобы не стучать зубами от прохлады и натягивает на голову капюшон.

Судя по звуку, шум раздается с другой стороны берега, но из-за плотного тумана Се почти ничего не видит. Только стебли осоки, качающиеся из стороны в сторону, когда на листья попадают капли воды.

Минута-другая, Сехун не знает, сколько он вот так лежит, прижавшись к земле, но вставать и бежать сейчас опасно.  
Судя по звуку там, меж стволов многолетних деревьев, ходит что-то большое и, скорее всего, опасное.

В голове мелькают различные варианты, что же это может быть и самый неутешительный находится слишком быстро. Ноябрь и начало декабря были не очень холодными, температура поднималась до нуля, а значит медведи могли выйти из спячки.

— Твою мать, — шипит Се, в очередной раз осознавая, какой же он идиот.

Наверняка Фань и об этом подумал, когда пытался отговорить его от глупой затеи пойти охотиться в одиночку.

Деваться некуда. Придется лежать смирно и ждать, пока зверь уйдет обратно в глубь чащи, надеясь, что тот не почует запах человечины и не нападет на притаившегося у ручья Хуна.

О молится лесным духам, кусает губы и старается аккуратно достать старую финку из ножен на бедре. На всякий случай. Просто, чтобы успокоиться. Если там действительно медведь, то пятнадцатисантиметровый заточенный кусок стали Сехуна не спасет.

Деревянная рукоятка, обмотанная грязной ветошью, лежит в ладони как влитая и Се вглядывается в сизую дымку. Источник шума всё ближе и ближе, сердце бьётся, словно напуганная птица о прутья клетки, в надежде, что она сможет выбраться из заточения и улететь.

Сехун делает глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза, и медленно выдыхает через нос. Нельзя страху позволить взять контроль над разумом и телом. Так учил его отец.

Перекатившись под кусты брусники, Хун удобней устраивается в зарослях и продолжает ждать.

Мягкий свет проникает сквозь небольшие листья и Се щурится, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

Сначала он думает, что это просто Фань послал за ним ребят из гильдии — всё-таки Се не говорил на сколько он уходит — но быстро откидывает эту идею. Слишком уж странное это свечение и совсем не похоже на свет фонарей, которыми пользуются охотники в поселке.

А затем, сквозь листья и ветки, Сехун видит как в воду опускаются серебряные копыта.

Аккуратно, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, Хун раздвигает руками ветви брусники и лишь какой-то частью мозга осознает, что визжать как резаный поросенок сейчас не самая лучшая идея.

Огромный, невероятно огромный олень стоял посреди ручья, всего лишь на расстоянии каких-то двух метров от зарослей, в которых Сехун готов был испустить дух и отправиться к пращурам.

О не любил охотиться на крупную дичь, предпочитая ставить ловушки и стрелами снимать птиц и белок, но иногда он ходил с Фанем и Чанёлем, когда те собирали группу. Конечно, они охотились на оленей и лосей, но даже самый крупный сохатый, которого удалось видеть Се, и в подметки не годился зверю, что стоял сейчас в ручье.

Хотя назвать его зверем язык не поворачивался.

Белоснежная шерсть мягко светилась в туманных утренних сумерках леса — словно это призрак, а не существо из плоти и крови. Массивный круп, мощная шея и рога, словно два ковша с отростками, где между самими крайними размах был, наверное, метра четыре.

Сехун сглатывает вязкую слюну. Это просто иллюзия. Он же ударился головой, когда упал с дерева, вот ему и чудится всякое. Просто морок, просто игра сознания.

Олень приближается к кустам брусники, наклоняет голову ближе, так, что Се чувствует его дыханье на своем лице. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Хун падает в черную бездну.

Он умирает и рождается вновь, а вместе с ним свою жизнь начинает новая вселенная. Каждая её часть, каждый уголок.

Он один посреди озера, голова кружится — в воде отражается небо, а в небе вода. Вокруг Пустое Ничего и у него нет границ, потому что всё сливается в единое целое, которое становится Всем.

— Все едино, Все цело, — шепчет Пустое Ничего, кругами на водной глади.- У Всего есть начало и конец. Ничего не уходит бесследно. Все едино в этой вселенной. Все останется в этой вселенной.

Сехун жмурит веки до разноцветных кругов и чувствует как в щеку тычется влажный нос.

Когда Се открывает глаза, он видит, что олень уже отошел достаточно далеко. Первая мысль — скорей убежать, но вместо этого он прячет финку обратно в ножны, выбирается из зарослей и следует по пятам за этим странным существом, что спокойно бредет своей дорогой.

Они идут вверх по течению минут двадцать, пока олень наконец не останавливается у небольшого деревца. Он внимательно смотрит на Сехуна, а после наклоняет голову к самой земле, старательно что-то вынюхивая в высокой траве.

О боком подходит ближе, приседает на корточки и вытягивает правую руку вперед, пытаясь на ощупь найти то, что так заинтересовало его случайного спутника.

Сначала пальцы натыкаются только на холодные травинки, покрытые каплями росы, но когда ладонь опускается ниже к земле, вместо комьев влажной почвы, он кожей чувствует мягкую ткань. Удивленный такой странной находкой, Сехун пододвигается ближе, уже не боясь, что загадочный олень может на него напасть.

Ладонями Се быстро ощупывает ткань, и осознание накрывает, словно волны берег во время шторма.

В траве лежал человек.

По вискам, смешиваясь с грязью, стекают капли пота, и Сехун дрожащими руками достает из кожаной сумки спички. Света от оранжевого огонька совсем немного, но его хватает, чтобы Се смог разглядеть лицо парня, что лежал под деревом.

Одного возраста с Хуном.

Красивый.

Сехун проверяет сердцебиение и облегченно выдыхает, когда под подушечками пальцев слабо бьется пульс.

Хун снимает с себя плащ и аккуратно укутывает в него незнакомца, после, с трудом, устраивает обездвиженное тело у себя на закорках.  
Тяжело, но до поселка он дойти сможет.

Сехун уже собирался уходить, как на макушку ему внезапно падает что-то тяжелое. О хмурит недовольно брови, осматриваясь по сторонам. Над ним только голые ветки молодого дерева да серое небо, что же это тогда могло быть?

Носком сапога Сехун вытаптывает траву и на глаза попадается небольшое зеленое яблочко.

— Что за чертовщина? — бурчит Хун, снова оглядываясь вокруг.

Тишина.

— Кровь к крови, прах к праху. Все едино, все цело, — шепчет Пустое Ничего, кругами на водной глади и только галька хрустит под подошвой грязных ботинок.

Они остались одни.

Белоснежный олень исчез.

***

 

— Ему повезло, что ты его нашел, — произносит Исин, укрывая спящего юношу одеялом, — ещё час-другой и он бы околел от холода.

Сехун кочергой перемещает тлеющие угли в печи, от чего те недовольно потрескивают, пуская искры. Жаром обволакивает лицо и шею, но Хун продолжает стоять почти вплотную к открытому горнилу — он так замерз, что кажется даже кости стали ледяными.

— Что сказал Чунмён? — спрашивает Сехун у Фаня, подбрасывая новые дрова в жерло печи. От жара сухая древесина быстро разгорается, даря своё тепло находящимся в комнате людям, согревая их.

— Ничего. Пусть остается.

— Я бы мог отвести его в Рондо, — предлагает Се, но по нахмурившемуся лицу главы гильдии охотников он понимает, что тому эта идея не нравится.

В полутьме Фань выглядит старше и напоминает Сехуну отца. Такое же суровое лицо, с едва заметным мазком грусти и усталости где-то на донышке радужки, в которой отражаются яркие огни пламени.

— Успокойся. Никуда ты не пойдешь.- басит Ву, пальцами поглаживая жесткую щетину на подбородке.- Во-первых, я тебе не разрешаю, а во-вторых, дороги все равно замело и перевал уже закрыт до весны. Лучше расскажи мне, где ты его нашел.

Сехун задумчиво смотрит на деревянные балки у потолка, разглядывая щели между досками. Рассказать всё как было на самом деле или опустить некоторые детали, лишь бы его не сочли сумасшедшим? Ифань ему как брат, врать ему совсем не хочется, но то, что произошло и правда может оказаться лишь галлюцинацией, плодом воображения.

Он вспоминает шепот кругами на воде и по спине бегут мурашки.

— Я охотился на нашем обычном месте, — произносит Се, — но дичи там почему-то не было, поэтому я пошел на юг. К ручью.

— Который рядом с буреломом?

— Да, он самый, — кивает О, а в сознании, словно куски затонувшего корабля, всплывают воспоминания о том, что произошло в лесу.- Там… там было кое-что странное.

— Странное?

— Олень. Большой белый олень. С серебряными копытами и рогами, размахом в метра четыре. Прямо как в тех историях, что нам рассказывала бабушка Яку, — поясняет Хун.- Он то и привел меня к дереву, под которым я нашел этого паренька.

Ифань задумчиво хмурится.

Они и раньше находили в лесу заблудших путников, которым в голову пришла замечательная мысль в одиночку пройти сквозь леса тайги, но Ву впервые слышит о белом олене, который помогает людям. Точнее, слышит то он не впервые. Бабушка Яку и правда рассказывала им много историй о чудесных животных, живущих в глубине леса, но то были сказки, которые она придумывала, лишь бы они, неугомонные мальчишки, наконец, улеглись спать. Вряд ли хоть одна из этих небылиц могла оказаться явью.

— Вещей с ним не было, ни сумки, ни теплой куртки, только то, что на нем надето, — продолжает Сехун, — он был босиком, но ступни чистые. По траве там никто не ходил. Если бы олень не показал мне я бы и не подумал в том месте что-то искать.

— Не мог же он с неба свалиться? — произносит Исин, удивленный рассказом О.

— Не мог, — соглашается Се. Люди не умеют летать как птицы и крыльев у них нет, но тогда как же объяснить все это.- Он же не призрак и не лесной дух. Вот он лежит перед нами, мы можем его потрогать — он не растворится в воздухе. Значит, он как-то там оказался…

— Ладно, черт с ним, — тихо произносит Фань, перебивая Се и поднимаясь с деревянной лавки, на которой он все это время сидел, — чего гадать на костях? Как очнется — так и спросим, что да как. А пока, Исин, скажи, как его состояние и что с ним делать, когда он очнется.

— Ну, угрозы здоровью и жизни нет. Ему главное сейчас согреться. Я наложил компрессы, не забудь их снять, Сехун, и, как он проснется, напои его горячим и сладким настоем. Это все.

— Что ж, тогда мы пойдем, — произносит Фань, удовлетворенный рекомендациями лекаря.

— Спокойной ночи, Сехун, — вежливо кланяется Исин, а после выходит из избы. Он свою работу сделал, а значит может идти домой.

В единственной комнате тишина и мягкий теплый полумрак. Лишь где-то на периферии слуха потрескиваю дрова в печи.

Сехун пристыжено смотрит в пол.

О молчит, не решаясь начать говорить первым. Они, наконец, остались наедине и их ждет серьезный разговор. Конечно, Сехун спас человека, но запрет Ву он нарушил, а значит наказан будет вполне заслуженно.

Фань устало выдыхает, а после крепко обнимает названного младшего брата, целует того в висок и тихо произносит:

— Я переживал. Будь аккуратней в следующий раз.

— Ты не будешь ругаться? — удивленно спрашивает Се.

Он хотел сбежать. Накопить денег, собрать вещи и отправиться в Рондо, чтобы уплыть из Синогавы. Потому что здесь он не чувствует себя на своем месте. Будто он неполноценный, лишь часть головоломки. И эта мысль точила мозг, пожирая душу, не давая спокойно жить.

— Нет. Не буду. Ты в порядке и это главное, — пальцами Фань аккуратно поглаживает бинт на голове Се, лохматит ему волосы и улыбается так, что у глаз появляются морщинки.- Ладно, я пойду. Спокойной ночи, Сехун.

Он уходит, растворяясь в ночи, и Се закрывает деревянную дверь на засов.

На душе спокойно и легко, словно их ссоры и не было.

За окном слышно как воет ветер и Сехун зябко ежится, вспоминая, как он возвращался домой с тяжелой ношей на руках.

Когда до поселка оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, повалил снег, и Се думал, что оставшийся путь он не сможет преодолеть, но все обошлось. Им повезло, и Хун таки не сбился с тропы в той белоснежной мгле, где деревья похожи друг на друга и ты не знаешь куда идти.

Он подходит к кровати на которой лежит спасенный им юноша, садится на стул рядом и внимательно рассматривает спящего. Это неприлично, так пялиться и разглядывать людей, Сехун знает, но все же позволяет своему любопытству маленькую шалость.

Смуглая кожа словно светится солнцем, округлое лицо, высокие скулы, широкие брови и пухлые губы. Южанин.

Сехун не удерживается и проводит пальцами по мягким темным волосам, аккуратно гладит кожу на щеке и молится лесным духам, что бы незнакомец не проснулся именно сейчас.

О внимательно смотрит на чужое расслабленное лицо, а в голову лезут фантазии о далеких морях и теплых странах, где круглый год весна и лето водят хоровод.

Где тепло солнца — не пустой звук.

Где птицы поутру песни поют, а ночью плачут цикады.

Этот юноша точно родом из тех далеких краёв.

У него горячие сухие ладони и, наверняка, огненное сердце, будто кто-то оставил в нем кусочек солнца.

Сехун совсем не такой. Он под стать угрюмой и бездушной Синогаве, чей длинный хребет расползся на километры голой каменистой почвы, на многочисленные яйлы и перевалы, овраги и острые скалы.

Лед не только в почве. Холод в деревьях, воздухе и воде. Ледяная корка покрыла души живущих на склонах Синогавы и теперь её не соскоблить, не выжечь и не растопить.

Холод в душах, холод в теле. В каждой косточке и капле крови. В каждом вздохе и пущенной слезе.

Кровь к крови, прах к праху. Все едино, Все цело.

Одно солнце на два неба и бесконечная вереница дней и ночей, что сменяют друг друга, пока река бежит по руслу и не вольётся в океан.

Сехун так и засыпает у кровати, шепча лишь губами слова сказанные Пустым Ничего кругами на водной глади.

***

 

Над ним незнакомый потолок.

Кай не знает как он очутился в месте, в котором он проснулся. Вот они с отцом шли по лесу, а вот он лежит в теплой постели в чьей-то комнате.

Подушка приятно пахнет лавандой и каким-то другим, незнакомым запахом, отчего Каю хочется уткнуться в неё носом и опять уснуть. Но любопытство пересиливает желание спать, а потому Кай аккуратно садится на кровати, осматриваясь вокруг.

Первое, что он замечает, так это чужую одежду на себе. Вместо привычной тонкой рубашки с красивой вышивкой, на нем вязаный свитер, а легкие бриджи заменили на штаны из плотной грубоватой ткани. Они немного великоваты в длине, поэтому Кай слегка их подкатывает, чтобы штанины не мешались.

Рядом с кроватью он замечает кожаные ботинки и вязаные носки. Пол в помещении хоть и ровный, но устелен грубо обтесанной древесиной, поэтому идея обуться не кажется Каю глупой. Но, не смотря на здравость этой мысли, он все равно недовольно морщится, когда приходится натянуть на голую стопу колючий носок. Слишком уж он привык ходить босиком.

Закончив с обувью, Кай продолжает разглядывать комнату, в которой он очутился.

Помещение совсем небольшое, мебели мало. Кровать, стул, простой массивный стол, лавка и пара шкафов у дальней стены. Самое крупное, что попалось Каю на глаза — каменная печь. В длину она занимала всю стену и была заставлена чугунными казанками, сковородками и каким-то другим странным и, наверное, нужным хламом.

Каю надоедает сидеть без дела на кровати. Застелив её и ещё раз осмотревшись, он замечает дверь, к которой тут же направляется. Небольшой коридорчик и ещё одна дверь, за ручку которой он хватается и резко тянет на себя.

— Ой!

Один шаг через порог и ноги Кая тонут в белоснежном снегу по колено. Хорошо, что он всё-таки обулся.

Ветер дует прямо в лицо, от чего глаза начинают слезиться. От мороза нос и щеки становятся красными, а ладони быстро замерзают и, даже спрятав их в рукава свитера, согреть их не получается.

Кай пытается вытащить ноги из снежного плена и вернуться обратно в теплую избу, но у него ничего не получается.

Неожиданно кто-то подхватывает его под руки и вытаскивает из ловушки, затаскивая обратно в дом.

— Спасибо, — произносит Кай, дуя на ладони и пытаясь согреть пальцы своим дыханьем.

Его спаситель тем временем снимает с себя шапку и шарф и Кай от удивления чуть не ойкает опять.

— Не за что. Сехун, — представляется молодой человек, мягко улыбаясь. От этой скромной улыбки в глубине души у Кая зарождается желание крепко обнять Сехуна и никогда, никогда не выпускать из своих объятий.

— Кай.

Над ним незнакомый потолок, а в сердце красным горит новое чувство, но он совсем не боится.

Впервые, с того момента как он покинул дом, неизвестность не страшит его.

***

Сехун оглядывается по сторонам, но вокруг только черные волны, гонимые ветром.

Он стоит на деревянном пирсе, а в руке у него самый обычный камень, что можно найти на любом пляже. Серый, гладкий и совершенно безликий, он идеально лежит в ладони.

Сехун оборачивается назад, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко он ушел от берега, но ничего не видит. Пространство слилось в одно целое и разделить его уже нельзя.

Деревянные доски скрипят под каждым шагом, грозясь развалиться на щепки, но Сехун упрямо шагает по хлипкой опоре не боясь провалиться.  
Шаг, ещё один, небо сливается с водой и нельзя понять где что и что где.

Сехун заводит руку над головой и выкидывает камень куда-то в никуда.

Череда ровных кругов расходится по воде и камень попадает точно в центр.

***

 

Они сближаются слишком быстро.

Вот они произнесли друг другу свои имена, а вот Сехун уже учит Кая ставить силки для рябчиков.

Казалось, что совсем недавно Се на руках принес его в поселок, но бесконечная вереница дней и ночей стремительно сменяют друг друга, пока река бежит по руслу и не вольётся в океан.

Местные детишки души не чают в добром Нини, а потому всей толпой вваливаются в их дом, что бы послушать о прекрасных краях, где птицы поутру песни поют, а ночью плачут цикады.

Он рассказывает о теплом солнце, что поднимается над линией горизонта каждое утро, о чистом голубом небе. Он рассказывает, как красиво бывает на рассвете и закате, когда небо становится ярко-алым, смешиваясь с насыщенной синевой.

Он говорит, говорит и говорит. Его голос мягко льется, согревая и успокаивая, и Сехун как завороженный наблюдает за Каем. Как аккуратные руки обхватывают старую финку и из-под лезвия, которое раньше способно было только отнимать жизнь, рождаются птицы и звери. Хоть и из дерева, но все равно такие живые.

Кай рассказывает о горах и долинах, заросших зеленой травой и о бескрайних полях, покрытых яркими цветами, что пахнут так сладко и приятно. Их запах, насыщенный патокой аромат, он раздражает каждый рецептор, мутит сознание и до отказа наполняет легкие собой. Становится так хорошо и свободно.

Кай говорит, что придет весна и на склонах Синогавы расцветут цветы. Армерия, цикломен и колокольчики. Россыпи фиалок. Эдельвейс, гиацинт и душистая лаванда.

Подснежники.

Сехун наблюдает за Каем и наслаждается каждым моментом, что проводит рядом с ним.

Он забывает о своей глупой затее сбежать из поселка, добраться до Рондо и уплыть на корабле как можно дальше от этого мертвого края. Потому что теперь ему нигде не будет хорошо. Потому что Кай рядом и нет нужды куда-то убегать.

Части головоломки собрались в одно целое, они — единый организм.

Неделимые.

И даже если однажды случится что-то, из-за чего им придется пойти разными путями, их дороги все равно пересекутся и связь станет ещё крепче.

Сехун с нетерпением ждет весну.

***

 

Впервые Кай рассказывает о испытании в конце января.

За окном большими хлопьями падает снег, укрывая все белым покрывалом, а в избе тепло и пахнет сухостоем.

— И в чем его суть? — интересуется Сехун, наблюдая, как Кай ловко плетет венок из сухих трав и цветов, что нашел на склоне.

— Не знаю. Отец никогда не говорил об этом. Хотя, честно, его даже никто и не спрашивал. Все просто знали, что когда придет твоя очередь, ты отправишься с папой в путешествие.

Травинка к травинке, пальцы собирают стебли в круг. Некоторые ломаются, теряют листья и усохшие маленькие бутоны, но Нини все равно упрямо продолжает их заплетать.

— Ну вы даёте, — хмыкает Хун, удивленный таким суровым воспитанием.- Я думал на юге нравы мягче.

Кай тихо смеётся.

— Просто отец у нас особенный. Он всегда говорил, что он — дерево, а мы его дети-яблоки и что в каждом из нас его семя. Неважно где, неважно как, но семена попадут в почву и вырастет новое дерево и тогда уже мы будем водить своих сыновей на испытание. Он говорит, что мы поймем. Рано или поздно, но я думаю, каждый понимает суть.

— Но это все равно довольно жестоко. Привести своего сына за три-девять земель от родного дома, оставить одного в незнакомом лесу, да ещё и без еды и одежды. Кем нужно быть, чтобы придумать такое?

— Ты такой милый, — произносит Нини, надевая на голову О венок и у Сехуна краснеют уши, потому что он и правда не понимает, а ещё очень смущается, когда Кай говорит подобные вещи.

— Кто-нибудь… хоть кто-нибудь из твоих братьев вернулся после испытания? — спрашивает Хун.

Кай отрицательно мотает головой и опускает её так, чтобы не видно было лица, но Се все равно замечает, как по щекам у него бегут слезы.  
— Думаешь, они провалили его?

— Нет, скорее наоборот прошли успешно, — голос у Кая дрожит, но он берет в себя в руки и улыбается так же как обычно: тепло и мягко.

— Значит, они остались там, куда привел их отец?

— Наверное.

— Значит, и ты останешься тут?

— Наверное.

***

 

Камень попал точно в центр круга.

На молодом дереве совсем нет листьев — только небольшое зеленое яблочко, которое Сехун срывает.

Он достает из ножен финку и разрезает плод ровно пополам по горизонтали.

— Кровь к крови, прах к праху. Все едино. Все цело, — шепчет Пустое Ничего, кругами на водной глади и только галька хрустит под подошвой грязных ботинок.

Пятиконечная звезда.

Вечность без начала и конца.

Вечность, в которой начало и конец равны, ибо без первого не будет второго, а без второго не будет первого.

Все закономерно.

***

 

Сехун не знает, какой сегодня день.

Он возвращается домой с охоты и у входа в избу замечает взволнованного Ифаня. Лицо у него бледное, под глазами залегли темные тени, а на коже и одежде алые капли. Рядом волком из стороны в сторону бродит Чанёль. Выглядит он не лучше начальника гильдии, только что более нервный и дерганный.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Се, хотя по лицу старшего и так понятно, что что-то произошло.

Сехун не знает, какой сегодня день, но, кажется, это последняя неделя февраля.

Ву отводит взгляд, старается не смотреть младшему брату в глаза, но в итоге не выдерживает и крепко обнимает того, горячо шепча на ухо:

— Сехун, мы пытались ему помочь, но ничего не получилось.

— Что?

Наверное, сегодня последний день зимы.

Скоро потеплеет и снег сойдет, обнажая голую почву. Возможно, этой весной на ней что-то зацветет.

О совсем не понимает, что тут происходит, но где-то под ложечкой неприятно ноет и Хуну это совсем не нравится.

— Что 'что'! Сраный олень напал на Кая и вспорол ему брюхо рогами! — рычит Чанёль, ударяя кулаком по стене, и у Сехуна сердце пропускает удар.  
Он вырывается из рук Фаня, отталкивая того и забегает в дом.

— Ёль, я же просил! — последнее, что слышит Се, потому что видит Исина сидящего у кровати.

Прям как тогда, в декабре, когда он нашел под деревом Кая и на своей спине принес его в поселок.

Вот только теперь все куда серьезней.

На полу лужа крови, которая тянется от входа до кровати, а у Исина руки по локоть в алом.

Он смотрит на Сехуна и отрицательно мотает головой.

На негнущихся ногах О доходит до кровати, но Чжан подрывается со стула, хватает Хуна за плечи и отводит к окну. Он берет его лицо в ладони и Се чувствует теплую липкую влагу на щеках. В нос ударяет резкий металлический запах, который мутит сознание.

— Сехун, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — голос Исина звучит словно сквозь толщу воды, потому что Се совсем его не слышит.

Он не тут. Он где-то далеко-далеко, там, где птицы поутру песни поют, а ночью плачут цикады. Где тепло солнца не пустой звук и чужие горячие пальцы ласкают огрубевшую от холодных ветров кожу.

Перед глазами мутная пелена застилает все.

Звонкая пощечина и Сехун упирается спиной о стену, медленно сползая по ней вниз.

Это не должно было закончиться так.

— Сехун, ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — голос хрипит и в горле комок.

Хочется орать, громко, долго. До содранных связок, чтобы выхаркать их с кровью и, может тогда ему будет не так больно.

— Я зашил рану, но он потерял много крови, — произносит Чжан.- Прости.

— Спасибо, правда, спасибо, — слова произносятся с трудом.

Се хлопает Исина по плечу и пытается улыбнуться, чтобы друг не переживал за него слишком сильно, но выходит омерзительно. И Сехун это понимает.

Чжан поднимается с колен, кидает опечаленный взгляд на кровать где лежит Нини, и быстро выходит из дома. Он уже ничем не сможет помочь.

***

 

Сехун просыпается от того, что кто-то гладит его по руке.

Лицо у Кая бледное, в уголках губ запекшаяся кровь. Смотреть на него тяжело, но Се обхватывает его ладонь своими руками и спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову.

— Как ты?

Кай слабо улыбается и даже сейчас эта улыбка излучает тепло. Словно кто-то забыл у него в сердце кусочек солнца.

— Я видел отца.

— Что? — О не сразу понимает смысл сказанного и сначала думает, что у Нини просто галлюцинации. Как у Сехуна, тогда, в декабре.

— Я видел отца в лесу.

— На тебя олень напал. Ты бредишь, — тихо произносит Сехун.

Кай отрицательно мотает головой и гнет свое:

— Нет. Я видел его. И ты видел — во снах и наяву. Это он привел тебя ко мне. Он сказал, что мы справились.

Сехун ошалело смотрит на Кая.

В голове кавардак из мыслей. Все смешалось в одну большую кучу и из неё нельзя ничего выудить.

Звуки, краски, фразы. Восприятие усилилось в тысячи раз и Сехун тщетно пытается найти среди этого яркого круговорота ту самую ниточку, по которой он сможет выбраться из лабиринта и найти ответ на все вопросы, которые шумным роем пчел гудят у него в голове.

Он нашел Кая в тайге под молодым деревом.

Ему и правда помогли.

Вот только…

— Ты же видел оленя, да? Это был он. Он тебе помог, — произносит Кай.- Мы его дети-яблоки. Кровь от крови, прах от праха. Ты нашел меня и взрастил мое семя в своем сердце. Ты моя почва, ты дал мне жизнь, и теперь пришло мое время.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь, Нини? — Сехун отказывается это понимать.

Все не должно было закончиться так.

Он не хотел, что бы все было так.

— Все нормально. Это не конец, ты же знаешь, он говорил тебе об этом, — шепчет Кай, и голос его звучит все тише и тише.

Сехун не смотрит на него. Он слышит, как скрипит постель, когда Нини садится на кровати. Чувствует его холодные руки, когда Кай касается ими его лица и ощущает чужое дыхание.

Сухие горячие губы мягко целуют и по щекам бегут слезы.

Се жмурит веки до ярких кругов. Он не хочет открывать глаза, потому что тогда увидит как Кай исчезнет. Растворится в полутьме комнаты, словно его и не было никогда и это просто галлюцинация Сехуна.

Он же ударился головой.

Точно.

Руками Се крепко обнимает худое дело Кая, стараясь запомнить этот момент как можно лучше. Его запах, мягкость чужой кожи. Проводит пальцами по спутавшимся волосам, вспоминая, как делал это впервые.

Он не хочет терять его.

Он не хочет, чтобы этот день заканчивался и Кай исчез.

Он уже не ждет весну, ведь она заберет самое дорогое, что у него есть.

Сехун ненавидит её.

***

 

Камень попадает точно в центр круга, и гладкая поверхность воды расходится малыми волнами.

Все едино. Все цело, шепчут они.

У начала есть конец и у конца есть начало, ведь они не могут друг без друга.

Наступает рассветом новый день. День, который будет таким же как и раньше, как те сотни, тысячи дней без Кая. Одинокие, в них будет холодно, и сердце, которое растаяло, снова покроется ледяной коркой.

Тучи разошлись, и взору открылось чистое голубое небо. Солнце слепит глаза, смотреть с непривычки тяжело. Где-то на деревья щебечут птицы.

Вокруг все изменилось. Как и говорил Кай.

Придет весна и на склонах Синогавы зацветут подснежники.

Как жаль, что он этого не увидит.

Жаль.


End file.
